


his ladder to the stars

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Banter, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Isak and Even are Quidditch rivals, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Harry Potter au.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [его лестница к звёздам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294022) by [KrA_KrA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrA_KrA/pseuds/KrA_KrA)



> this was written at 4am I'm sorry
> 
> title from Timshel by Mumford & Sons
> 
> unbeta'd

"Why are you dragging me to this match?" Isak asks Vilde, who's wrapped up in three Hufflepuff scarves and wearing yellow face paint. "I don't even care about Quidditch."

Vilde groans, "Can't you at least try to have fun? All you do is sit up in the Commons Room or the library. Have a fucking life, Isak!" She takes his hand, leading him to the Hufflepuff stands. Ravenclaw was playing Hufflepuff today, and Isak definitely did not want to be here. Sure, he wanted to support his House. But this wasn't his House. He's here in the cold to support a House that isn't his. 

"Excuse me," he says indignantly, "I do have a life. Jonas and I hang out all the time, and Magnus and Mahdi and I do, too. We just choose to stay in the castle in the winter because we don't like freezing our dicks off."

"You can't freeze what you don't have," Sana says, clearly catching the tail end of the conversation as they join her, Magnus, and Chris in the stands. She's wearing sunglasses even though it's cloudy and it looks like it could snow any second. Isak burrows into his robes. 

Sana, Vilde, and Isak were Slytherins. His other friends Chris and Magnus were Hufflepuff. Mahdi, Jonas, and Noora were Gryffindor. Eva was a Ravenclaw. They'd all met through one another, somehow, and they all sat together in the Great Hall. Eva and Isak hung out in the library most often, whereas him and the boys preferred to roam the castle and the grounds. He and Vilde only ever hung out in the Slytherin common room, really. 

Isak sighs, adjusting in his seat as the game starts. It's rather boring, with quaffles and bludgers and the Snitch flying around in a blur of colors and broomsticks; watching people beat the shit out of balls and nearly lose balance on their brooms. The only interesting thing happens when one of the Chasers for Ravenclaw gets hit by a bludger that one of their teammates had hit. It's quite funny, and Isak allows himself a laugh. That stops, however, when that Ravenclaw Chaser goes after the Hufflepuff Beater. 

Everyone rises in their seats, and the Hufflepuff spectators start booing. The Chaser catches up with the Hufflepuff Beater and slams into him, knocking the Beater off of his broom. The Ravenclaw, because of the force of the collision, tips as well; but manages to hold on. The Hufflepuff isn't as lucky. She falls towards the ground and all the Hufflepuff Beaters and Chasers immediately try to catch her. The Hufflepuffs go crazy, demanding fouls. 

Isak is pissed. "That's blatching!" He howls, standing in his seat and yelling at Madam Hooch, the referee. "That's obviously fucking blatching, penalize Ravenclaw, what the fuck?"

In the end, Madam Hooch awards Hufflepuff the penalty. Isak sits back down, satisfied. Sana looks over at him with an amused expression, "I thought you didn't care for Quidditch."

"Shut up, Sana."

Hufflepuff wins the game when their Seeker catches the Snitch, and the final score is 190-80. All the Hufflepuffs head down to the pitch to congratulate the team, and see the Ravenclaw players in passing. Isak doesn't hesitate to lift his middle finger at the Chaser who'd tried to blatch the Hufflepuff's Beater and get away with it, but he just raises it back at Isak. 

"That wasn't very nice," someone says, and Isak looks over to see a tall boy in a Ravenclaw Quidditch uniform. 

Isak scowls. "Neither was him blatching Hufflepuff's Beater when it was your Beater who hit the bludger at the Chaser in the first place," Isak snaps, folding his arms and raising his chin at the boy. "Wait. That Beater wasn't you, was it?"

The boy shakes his head. "I'm the Ravenclaw Seeker, actually. Your Seeker, what's his name?"

"I'm actually a Slytherin, but Hufflepuff's Seeker is Kline."

"Oh. Well yeah, him," the boy nods. "He barely got that Snitch before me. Hufflepuff played a great game, though. Congratulations on your win. Or, their win, I guess. Since you're a Slytherin."

"Thank you." 

"I'm Even," the boy says finally. "Even Bech Næsheim. I'm a seventh year."

Isak nods, shaking his hand. "I'm Isak Valtersen, a fifth year," he says quietly. Even was quite, well, beautiful. His hair was wispy and dirty blonde, still styled well despite his hours of flying through the crisp cold air in search of the Golden Snitch. His eyes were almost as blue as the colors of his House, and Isak wondered if that had anything to do with his Sorting. Probably not. The Sorting Hat works in mysterious ways. "Shouldn't you be with your team? No offense but celebrating with the team that beat you doesn't exactly sound like a great time."

"No, maybe not." Even shrugs. "But talking to you seems like my idea of a great time. I saw you in the stands earlier, when you were yelling about the blatching. That's what distracted me from catching the Snitch; you. There's normally a lot more people out here, I guess since it's so cold a lot of people in the House opted out. It was easy to pick you out in such a small crowd, but I think I would've seen you even if the crowd filled the stands."

Even says it so confidently, like he's speaking to someone he's known for ages instead of some boy he just met five minutes ago, if that. Isak blinks, swallowing a bit too hard. "Uh, okay? I don't know how to respond to that," Isak mumbles. 

"You don't have to. See you around, Isak." He winks and then backs away a couple of steps, before turning around and walking off. What a weird way to walk, Isak thinks. But that thought is fleeting, because then Vilde is pulling him over and forcing him to cheer with the Hufflepuffs.

——

The next Quidditch game is Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and Isak is supposed to go with Jonas. But part of him doesn't want to show up in Gryffindor colors to a game he knows Even is playing in. He wants to wear blue and bronze, wants Even to see him in the crowd; to smile when he realizes that Isak is in the crowd of Ravenclaws.

And how stupid is that? He'd met Even one time, didn't know anything about him except that he was a 7th year Ravenclaw Seeker. But here he is, wanting to sport Even's House colors and cheer on his team. And that's just ridiculous, he tells himself, as he ties on a scarlet and gold scarf and allows Noora to paint on red eyeblack. They get out to the pitch in time for the game to start, taking their seats by Mahdi, Magnus, and Vilde. Vilde had put on Gryffindor colors but Magnus had proudly worn his Hufflepuff colors. 

"At least it's not Ravenclaw colors," is the first thing out of Jonas's mouth when they sit down. Magnus rolls his eyes. "I wonder how Eva feels sitting over there on the losing side."

Isak shrugs. "About as good as you felt sitting over here when Slytherin kicked your ass," he returns, causing Magnus and Vilde (the only other two non-Gryffindors) to laugh. 

"Okay, fuck you, Isak," Mahdi laughs, landing a punch on Isak's shoulder. Isak just laughs good naturedly before adjusting the knot on his Gryffindor scarf. It was still cold but not as cold as it had been, and besides, he didn't mind so much when he was with his boys. 

(And, maybe when he had the hope of seeing a hot boy who's eyes matched his House.)

(Maybe it was a coincidence, but Isak's eyes were green.)

Madam Hooch stands on the pitch, preparing the teams for the release of the balls. Isak watched intently, scanning over the Ravenclaw players to find Even's last name on a jersey. He finally spots _Næsheim_ written above a number 2, and Isak can't hold back the smile as he sees Even. The boy looked concentrated, ready to beat out the Gryffindor Seeker. Considering that the Seeker was a Potter descendent, however, Isak was a bit weary on how likely that was. 

Gameplay begins, and Isak could hardly tear his eyes off of Even. He watches as Even zooms around the pitch, almost always following that small glint of gold. It shocks Isak, really, that Even is able to follow the Snitch so carefully. He remembers hearing how difficult it is to see the Snitch, much less follow it around in active gameplay. But Even does it, despite being nearly too tall to fit comfortably on his broom. Isak would've pegged Even as a Keeper, but that just goes to show what Isak knows. 

There are no fouls and a couple of penalties before Even catches the Snitch, effectively ending the match after a short 45 minutes. Isak thinks that must be some sort of record. The score is 160-10, and Isak can't even be disappointed. The Ravenclaw team flies in circles around the pitch, and Isak watches, catching glimpses of number 2. 

Number 2 catches his eye, flying over the top of them. "Still not wearing blue and bronze, Isak?" He calls down, and Isak rolls his eyes. 

"Still not winning against Slytherin, Even?" 

The older boy laughs, a pleasant sound, before flying off to go be with his team. Isak smiles despite himself, and it only falls when he sees his friends giving him weird looks. "Uh, how the fuck do you know him?" Magnus asks. 

"He's a friend."

Vilde gapes. "You're friends with Even Bech Næsheim and you didn't tell me?! What the hell, Isak?" She seems genuinely offended. 

"Uh, sorry?"

They continue the conversation, mostly Vilde rambling about all the rumors she'd heard about Even (and how hot he is), as they head down to the grounds so they can make their way up to the castle. They barely make it outside of the pitch before Isak sees someone fall into step next to him. 

He looks up to see Even. "Hi," Even grins, and Isak nods. "I've got to say, as much as I like seeing you in green – cause of your eyes and all – red is definitely your color." 

Isak blushes, looking down at the Gryffindor colors he'd put on this morning. It felt a bit scandalous to put on colors other than his own, but, whatever. "Is that so? Don't get used to it, Even. I'm a Slytherin and, contrary to popular belief, Slytherins are loyal."

"I think the word you're looking for is arrogant."

"It's hard not to be arrogant when your team repeatedly flattens Ravenclaw," Isak points out, earning a light shove. "When Ravenclaw wins, then you can talk about my House pride. Until then, just shut up and keep on wearing losing blue."

"Uh, we just won, asshole."

Isak hums. "To a team that's lost to Slytherin for the past 5 years."

"Well, we can't all be as _illustrious_ as the great House of Slytherin."

"At least you're self aware," Isak grins, and Even laughs. 

"You can't win everything, Isak," Even chuckles. 

Isak snorts. "Is that so? Slytherin must not have gotten that memo." He briefly hears Vilde laugh next to him, but then Even is tossing his head back and laughing like that's the funniest thing he's ever heard, and Isak can't be bothered to focus on Vilde. 

"God, you Slytherins and your impeccable ambition. It so nearly rivals Ravenclaw's intelligence. So close, but no cigar."

"Intelligence only gets you so far on the pitch, Næsheim."

"Maybe we should take a hint from Slytherins and their cunning."

"Are you suggesting we're dishonest in our strategies?" Isak gasps, stopping in his tracks to face Even head on. "I am appalled at this accusation. Slytherin could and are crushing Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor without a prick of a Quaffle or a flick of a wand. Everything you see on the pitch is pure talent." He eyes Even up and down, like he's prepping for a fight. "I wish I could say the same for Ravenclaw, but. Well, you lot blatched a Hufflepuff. A _Hufflepuff_."

Even laughs, stepping closer so he's in Isak's personal space. Trying to intimidate. "We'll let the Quidditch Cup speak for itself."

"We will." He steps back from Even, shooting him a toothy grin (that's probably too soft and fond to be platonic, but whatever) as he waves and heads off with his friends. 

Even returns the smile, and waves back. "See you around, beautiful," he smiles, and Isak nearly chokes on his spit. 

And then, of course, there's the endless teasing by his friends because of the 'flirting' they'd witnessed. 

And it wasn't flirting. Really. It wasn't.

——

Even had started sitting with Isak and his friends at breakfast. It was kind of nice, having the banter. Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi loved him, so that worked out. For dinner he always sat with his Quidditch buddies, but for breakfast, he always plopped down next to Isak and asked if he was going to drink his pumpkin juice. Isak loved pumpkin juice, but he always let Even have it, because it made Even smile.

This morning, though, he was in a bad mood. The owls had just dropped off the mail and his owl had brandished a letter from his mother. His mother was a Muggle, one who had gone crazy upon finding out that Isak was a wizard. See, the thing is – Isak is a Muggle born. His father and mother were Muggles and had somehow produced a child who was a wizard. He'd received a letter in the mail when he was 11 and they'd sent him to Hogwarts. Well, his father had. His father was supportive from the start but his mother had been angry, and hysterical at times. She'd all but disowned him, only sending him the occasional letter. All of her letters left Isak with a bad taste in his mouth. 

He'd made the mistake of opening this one, and Jonas knew from the look on Isak's face. Jonas had taken the letter and read it himself – read every damnation, every declaration of her humiliation to have a freak son, every promise that he would not be returning to that school next year, every line where she'd condemned him to hell for practicing witchcraft. Jonas had torn up the letter and whisked it away with a simple spell but the words were still there in Isak's mind. He couldn't stop hearing them. 

Even came over and sat down, happy as usual. Isak stared hard at his goblet of pumpkin juice, not surprised when Even asked for it. "Drink your own," Isak snapped, lifting the goblet to his lips. 

"Uh, okay?" Even murmurs, eyebrows furrowed. 

Magnus sighs. "He's in a bad mood. Don't worry about it."

"What's going on?" Even asks. 

"His parents sent him a letter," Magnus says, and Isak shoots daggers at him from across the table. "His parents are Muggles."

Even smiles, nudging his shoulder into Isak's shoulder. "Did she send a letter with a bunch of stamps and shit? That's not embarrassing, promise." And Isak just shrugs. 

Isak should go, should just drop this and go back to the Common Room to cry before he had to get to Potions. But he sits down instead, rubbing his eyes. "My mom's a Muggle and she...she lost it when I got my Hogwarts letter. She's super religious and keeps telling me I'm going to hell for witchcraft. She kicked me out of her house, even, so I live with my dad over the summers. She keeps telling me she's embarrassed to have me as a son," Isak mumbles. 

Even frowns, wrapping an arm around Isak's middle and pressing a kiss to his temple. Isak leans into the touch, staring down at his lap. It feels nice to be held. "I'm sorry. Your mom's not treating you fairly at all. You deserve so much more than that. You're one of the best people I've ever met, one of the bravest and the strongest and the kindest. You deserve so much more than what the world's given you." He kisses Isak's cheek this time, and for once, Isak doesn't blush. "You deserve the world, Isak. You know why? Because the world is giving you so much pain, and here you are making gold out of it. That's brave, and strong. You deserve the world. No. You deserve the universe."

Isak looks up at him, and gives him a small smile. "Thank you," he murmurs, and Even just pulls him into a hug. Isak buries his face in Even's neck and tries to ignore all the people he knows are staring at him right now.

——

Three weeks later, he's leaving the Slytherin Common Room with Sana, and Even is waiting just outside. He tells Sana goodbye and walks over to Even, who pulls him into a hug almost immediately. Hugs had become crucial parts of their greetings to each other, had become as natural as breathing. Isak loved it.

"Were you and Sana heading to join everyone at Hogsmeade?" Even asks, and Isak nods. "Cool. I was worried.... Well, I was worried that your parents wouldn't sign the permission slip."

Isak smiles, leaning up to kiss Even's cheek. Even smiles even wider at the sign of affection from Isak. "Well, my dad did. So come on, so we're not late. Headmistress McGonagall will be pissed if we're late."

They make the trip to Hogsmeade, and Isak and Even explore the village together. Even stops by Sprintwitches to get some items for Quidditch, and Isak insists on stopping by Scrivenshaft's to get a couple of new quills, because god knows when he's going to lose another one. He's always losing things like quills and robes and parchment. Even forces him to wander through Tomes and Scrolls for way too long, only to end up not buying anything. Isak schemes to pay him back by dragging him to Zonko's, where he secretly purchases some Hiccough Sweets to feed Even, along with a Sugar Quill for himself. What can he say, Divination can get extremely boring. 

They end up in Honeyduke's, where Isak buys some real sweets. He buys some Cauldron Cakes, some Fizzing Whizzbees, Pumpkin Pasties, and Treacle Fudge. Even gets Pink Coconut Ice and Every Flavor Beans. Isak laughs whenever Even gets an unpleasant one. 

From there, they go to Madam Puddifoot's. Isak had complained the whole time Even had dragged him into the tea shop, but Even hadn't cared in the slightest, only laughing at his protests. There's pink everywhere, and there's lace and gaudy furniture and couples making out over the tops of tables. It reeks of perfume, too, which makes Isak gag. 

Isak was definitely giving him some of those Hiccough Sweets, now. Fuck. 

"Even, everyone in here is swapping spit over tea," Isak says seriously as they sit down at a table. Madam Puddifoot gives them some tea and then scurries off to help someone else. "Why couldn't we have gone to the Three Broomsticks and had some butterbeer?"

"This is so much more fun," Even grins. "You've been too happy today. I just wanted to make you complain. If you're not complaining, you're not Isak."

Isak rolls his eyes in that way he does, with his whole body. He slumps back in the chair. "I hate you," he mumbles, only leaning forward to take a sip of the tea. It's not that good, but he's pretty thirsty. 

"No you don't."

He peeks up at Even, who's holding the teacup with his pinky out, taking small sips. He looks like a fucking giant in here, and Isak can't help but laugh fondly. "No, I don't," Isak admits. He doesn't realize how sappy he sounds until Even is the one blushing and averting his gaze. 

Isak doesn't mind all that much.

——

Even had lured him outside, because it's the first sunny day in ages (though it's still cold) and Isak has studying to do for his O.W.L.s. So they'd dragged a blanket out to the grounds, and Even was sitting up with Isak laying down, his head in Even's lap. Even's fingers were running through Isak's hair, which isn't exactly something that screams _platonic male relationship_ , but Isak finds that he doesn't particularly care.

Isak raises his wand, uttering _mobiliarbus_ under his breath every now and then to move small inanimate objects around; like abandoned books and decorations. The O.W.L.s are at the end of the year and he doesn't see the need for studying them in the middle of March, but whatever. Even eventually snatched his wand from him, putting it in his pocket and insisting that Isak needed to be sure he could pass these exams if he wanted to take some classes as N.E.W.T-level. And Isak did, he wanted to take N.E.W.T level Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was pretty positive he could reach E-level if not O-level. He'd rarely heard of anyone reaching P-level, much less T. Even insisted he'd made all E's and one D, but Isak doubted that because Even was taking plenty of N.E.W.T-level courses. 

And, as their studying proved, Isak was good at the written portions and even better at the practical portions. Even decided he was confident in Isak's abilities and put the books away, focusing his energy on running his fingers through Isak's hair. "What kind of wand do you have?" Even asks, taking it out of his robes and handing it to Isak. 

Isak looks at it, studies the wood with thoughtful eyes. "Dragon Heartstring core, made of Redwood," he murmurs. "8 and 3/4 inches, I believe. You?"

"Unicorn hair, cedar. 14 inches."

"Is that correlated to your dick size?" Isak asks, smiling when he hears the loud laughter that emanates from Even. "Because that's getting to be a bit much. You might want to look into a reduction."

Even lays back, and Isak shifts to lay next to him. Isak lays on his side so he's facing Even, and Even does the same. "Dragon heartstring. That's a very powerful core for a wand," Even murmurs. Isak nods. "Unicorn hair is more subtle. But I don't need a powerful wand."

Isak shrugs. "The wand chooses the wizard. Maybe it wasn't you that needed a subtle wand, but a subtle wand that needed you," he murmurs. Even smiles, leans in closer, but stops. Isak doesn't want him to stop. "Was that really the first time you saw me? When I was at that Quidditch match?" He asks quietly. 

"No," Even admits. "The first time I saw you was in the beginning of the school year. I went out for Quidditch tryouts and you were there with one of your friends who was trying out for Gryffindor, Mahdi I think. I guess he didn't make it?" Isak shakes his head slowly. "Well, that was the first time I saw you."

Isak can't stop the smile. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Even whispers. He looks so vulnerable, so open, that Isak can't help himself when he leans in and connects their lips in a chaste kiss. It doesn't last long, and Even doesn't like that. Even pulls him back in for a longer kiss, soft and sweet and full of so many emotions that it's almost overwhelming. Isak doesn't consider pulling away, even to breathe.

——

Later that night, at dinner, two owls stopped by. One was for some second year but the other was for Even. He was sitting with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, as per usual for dinner time, when the Howler dropped in front of him. It screamed at him in the voice of a Norwegian mother, and Isak understood every word, every word of his mother yelling at Even to continue his therapy and stay on his medications.

Everyone laughed despite not understanding the content of the message, but Even ran out of the Great Hall. Isak, despite the looming threat of punishment and the burning eyes on his back, took off after him. 

He found Even crying on the staircase, and Isak wrapped him up in his arms and cradled him until the sobs subsided. Even told Isak about his bipolar disorder and Isak listened. Even begged Isak to believe him when he says he's not crazy and Isak believed him. Even told Isak that he didn't want to lose him and Isak promised that he wouldn't. Even apologized for not telling him sooner and Isak forgave him. Even cried and Isak kissed the tears away. 

They went into the Ravenclaw Common Room and Isak held him until students started filtering through. He gave Even more kisses, promised him that this changes nothing, and then left the Ravenclaw tower to head back to the Slytherin dungeon. 

He cried in bed that night.

——

The final Inter-House Quidditch Cup match is in the third weekend of May, between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Isak wraps himself in as much green and silver as possible, and because of that, Even had refused to kiss him all morning.

Nevertheless, Isak walked proudly with his hand in Even's despite the horrendous Ravenclaw uniform he was wearing. "If you were wearing a Slytherin uniform, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you," Isak informs Even as they sit for breakfast that morning. 

Even hums, munching on some toast and drinking Isak's pumpkin juice. "Such a shame," Even sighs. "I do believe I'll cope, though. I've been a Ravenclaw for seven years and that won't change just because I've fallen in love with a Slytherin."

The whole group goes silent, and Isak's eyes go wide. They'd been together for two months, spending every minute of nearly everyday together. And they'd been friends since November. It's long enough for someone to fall in love, and yet, everybody's shocked. Isak blinks, trying to form words that just won't come to him. 

Even smiles, but his eyes betray him. He's smiling but Isak can tell he's nervous as hell, terrified at what he'd let slip. "It's okay. You don't have to say it back," Even murmurs, leaning in to kiss the crease between Isak's eyebrows. That crease always shows up when he's thinking too hard. 

Isak just leans in to kiss him, and Even hums into it. 

Jonas, Isak, and Mahdi make their way to the pitch, Even already there to practice. They take their seats on the Slytherin side, meeting up with the girls. Except for Eva, of course; who was sitting on the other side wearing blue. Loser blue, Isak thinks fondly. 

The match starts soon enough, and it's intense from the start. Ravenclaw gets 4 goals before someone from Slytherin can even get the Quaffle, and Isak is _livid_. Slytherin had been playing so well and now they were fucking horrible, when it mattered most. He was not going to let Even have this to hold over his head. 

It takes an hour for the scores to finally tie at 80-80. Even is after the Seeker, already reaching out. But the Slytherin Seeker, a Weasley (surprisingly), is right next to him. Isak thinks this is the end, that one of them will catch the Snitch and the game will end, and he bites his nails to the stubs. Everyone is on their feet, watching the Chasers and the Beaters but also watching the Seekers, so close to winning this game for their House. 

There's cheers, and Isak looks up to see the score shift from 80-80 to 90-80, with Ravenclaw leading. Fuck. "Come on, Slytherin!" He cheers, bouncing up and down. Come on, Weasley, get the damn Snitch. 

More cheers as the score shifts to 100-80. 

Twenty minutes and the score has moved to 120-110, with Ravenclaw leading. 

Ten minutes later there's a penalty awarded to Slytherin. 

Another two minutes and the score shifts to 120-120. 

Five minutes and it moves to 120-150, with Slytherin leading. The Seekers are still on the edge of the Snitch, almost able to grasp but not quite. 

Finally, after a game that lasted 3 hours total, Ravenclaw's Seeker, Even Bech Næsheim, tears the Snitch from the air and lifts it up triumphantly. The Slytherins boo as the score shifts to 270-150, and Isak partakes in it (although he's incredibly happy for Even, too). 

After the match, Isak parts from his friends to go down to the pitch. Even's waiting for him, and Isak doesn't hesitate to run across the field and into his arms. He hugs Even tightly, pressing his nose into Even's neck. He smells like sweat, but Isak ignores it. "Good job, Even. You played so well," Isak says, and Even chuckles against him. 

"I think that's the first time you've said something positive about the Ravenclaw team."

"No. That wasn't positive about Ravenclaw, it's positive about you," Isak mumbles, pulling his face from Even's neck so he can crash their lips together. There's a few wolf whistles and jeers from Even's team and Isak's House spectators, but they ignore it, too wrapped up in each other. "I love you," Isak mumbles against Even's lip, and Even smiles into it. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Even pulls back, smiling down at Isak so blindingly that Isak can't help but smile back. It's contagious. "You know you don't have to say it back," Even murmurs, cupping Isak's cheeks and rubbing his thumbs over the skin. 

"I know," Isak breathes, "but I wanted to. I'm in love with you."

They kiss again, Even's hands remaining on Isak's cheeks and Isak's arms wrapping around Even's waist. Isak feels more alive than he's ever felt in his entire life.

——

As all the houses sit in the Great Hall, staring up at Headmistress McGonagall, Isak is overcome with so many emotions. He's happy that he's completed another year at Hogwarts, as well as with his O.W.L scores (all O's with one E). He's emotional to come another year closer to finishing out his time at Hogwarts. He's anxious over the results of the Quidditch Cup as well as the House Cup. And, more than anything, he's beyond in love, in so deep he's not sure he can fill anymore love in his body.

Even had snuck away from the Ravenclaw table, and without the risk of docking many points from his House, Isak doesn't chastise him for it. He just lets Even straddle the seat and he leans against Even's chest, reveling in the feeling of Even's arm around his waist and his chin on his head. Isak laces their fingers together as Headmistress announces the final scores of the Quidditch Cup. 

Hufflepuff with 540 points. 

Gryffindor with 700 points. 

Ravenclaw with 1,120 points. 

And Slytherin, winners of the Quidditch Cup for the first time since Harry Potter himself broke the streak, with 1,180 points. 

The Slytherin table erupts in cheers as the Quidditch Cup is given to the Head of Slytherin House. Even, donning Ravenclaw robes, receives some teasing from people at the Slytherin table. But Even is only looking at Isak, who's standing up and cheering with his friends over the success of their Quidditch team. 

"I thought you didn't care for Quidditch, Isak," Sana laughs, and Isak just shrugs. 

"Something's convinced me to give it a second chance," Isak murmurs, looking down at Even. 

Even smiles, pulling Isak to sit in his lap. After a couple of slow, sweet kisses, Even nudges their noses together. "You deserve the universe, Isak. I'll expend any magic it takes to give it to you."

Isak smiles, kissing Even slowly one more time. Tantalizingly slow and deep. "Why would I want the universe when I've got you?"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!! xoxo


End file.
